Broadway MAXIMUM RIDE STYLE!
by the7thflockmember
Summary: Just scenes with the flock where they break into song! :D Before MAX, FANG, & ANGEL. Finally finished!
1. Fang's the lady's choice! Ow, Ow!

**J**** hi there! So… this is a Broadway Musical… MAXIMUM RIDE STYLE! Oooookay then! FORWARDNESS! (btw, this chapter is going to take place in Virginia but not when they are staying with Anne. It is after the 4****th**** book. It might be in other places later on, but not right now).  
Disclaimer: I own neither the characters nor the songs.  
Claimer: I own the plot, however. Now awaaaay we gooo!**

Fang's POV  
Okay, so I was just sitting there, right? Just minding my own business, and thinking quietly about the things I love in life. _Psh! Yeah right!_ Okay, so I was mostly just thinking about Max. But tell anyone and you're dead. Remember, it's your head on the line, not mine! Well, anyways, so like I was saying I was just sitting there on the floor of the cafeteria when I got the strange urge to sing. I know, right! Yeah, I don't mean to toot my own horn, but, I sort of do have a good voice. But I would never sing in front of anyone. Not even Max! And she's my best friend… and (again, if you tell anyone your head will be dead*some Dr. Suessicalness!* ) the love of my life! But like I was saying, _again_ –seriously! Since when do I talk to myself this much? –I felt the strange urge to break out into song, like I just had to express my feelings in music. Suddenly a swarm of girls –wait… not just any girls! Max, Lissa, Nudge, Angel, Tess, and some other girls –came pouring out of the doors in old fashioned looking dresses. Instruments started to play around me, but as I looked around the café, no one was seen playing. I got up and the girls surrounded me. They shoved me into a stall with a suit and made me change; but at least they had the decency to let me change on my own… As soon as I opened the stall door they pulled me out by my tie and sat me down in front of a vanity, all the while the instrumentals gained volume and momentum. They greased up my hair into an Elvis-type hair do and sprayed so much hairspray on it that I finally realized why our mission was to save the world from Global Warming. They stood me up and pushed me through the door and up onto a stage. There, the whole school was in front of me, and Max and the others were on the stage. I looked to my left and saw Lissa and Tess, along with Lissa's posse. Quickly I turned away with a look clearly drawn onto my face. I faced my right and my emotions relaxed as I saw Max, Nudge, and Angel. They gave me reassuring smiles and Max mouthed, 'You have to start singing in T minus 5 seconds.' I gulped and looked at the crowd. But the strangest thing was that the words flowed out of my mouth like it was something I sang everyday. I grabbed the microphone and just let it come out.

_Hey little girl with the cash to burn_  
The girls starting singing a chorus of doo doo doo doo's and swayed their hips.  
_Well I'm selling something you won't return._ More doo-ing.  
_Hey little girl take me off the shelf. _More swaying, and such.  
_Cause it's hard having fun playing with yourself.  
_Their last chorus of doo-ing proceeded here.  
_Once you browse through the whole section.  
Shake those hips in my direction._  
The crowd was hopping around to the music and started doing the hand jive. Wow.

_Prettiest package you never did see  
Take me home then unwrap me  
Shop around little darling_

_I've got to be the Ladies' choice_

_Ladies' Choice_

_The ladies' choice_ I finished the first chorus and the crowd was really enjoying themselves by the looks of it. _Hey little girl looking for a sale _ _(Doo doo doo doo) _ _Test drive this American male _ _(Doo doo doo doo) _ _It's going to take cash to fill my tank _ _(Doo doo doo doo) _ _So let's crack open your piggy bank _ _(Doo doo doo doo) _ _Hey little girl going window shopping _ _I got something traffic stopping _ I walked a little to my right to where Max and the others were. By time I started singing again, I was standing next to her, singing to her, looking in her eyes. _Hey little girl on a spending spree _ _I don't come cheap but the kisses come free _ _On closer inspection I'm sure that you'll agree _ _I'm the ladies' choice _ _The ladies' choice _ _The ladies' choice _There was an instrumental break here so I looked out to the crowd and smiled. The music in the background queued me in to scream, _Wow! _I slid on my knees down the stage towards the audience. I got up and continued the song. _Hey little girl on a spending spree _ _I don't come cheap but the kisses come free _ _On closer inspection I'm sure that you'll agree _ _Oh, hey little girl listen to my plea _ _I come with a lifetime guarantee _ _One day maybe we'll find a baby makes three _ _It's the ladies' choice _ _I'm the ladies' choice _ _The ladies' choice _ _I'm the ladies' choice, choice, choice _ _I'm the ladies' choice... _

At the end of my song the girls surrounded me but one girl's reaction shocked me the most. Max pushed through the group and leapt onto me. She placed her lips on mine and let's just say that at that moment I was glad to be the Ladies' choice. J


	2. I don't love you like I did yesterday

**Okay! So I looked at my poll for this song and the winner (out of a tie) is…. Drum roll please! *drum roll*… I DON'T LOVE YOU BY MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE! *roaring crowd* okay. So here is something you should first know about this story. Okay, well, it might be NEVER ENDING! I only say that because there is so much good music in the world so I figured why not express it between the world's favorite mutants! And I wanted you to know that this chapter takes place the next day. The day after Fang's… well, let's call it his 'outbreak'… so the day after Fang's 'outbreak' will also be in Fang's perspective. His song, too.**

**Disclaimer: *sobs racking body.* I…I…I… *wails* I DON'T OWN THE FLOCK! Or Lissa, but who really gives a crap?**

**Claimer: I own the plot and the random people that you imagine in this scene (but props to you for imagining them!) so…. LE'Z GOOO!**

* * *

Fang's POV

Okay. Well, you see… Max kissed me yesterday. And boy did that just feel right.

Lucky for me Lissa didn't see. Oh. Yeah. Right. I forgot to tell you, didn't I?

Lissa and I are going out. Yeah, I know. Ew. Gross. Disgusting. Ghastly. Nauseating. Revolting. Repulsive. Okay, cut me some slack. I'm running out of adjectives. But hey! This is the first real education I've had since Jeb taught us how to read, write, and talk properly.

But back to those words. I bet right now you're asking yourself, "What's the point of this? Why is he going out with Lissa?" I'm getting there, I'm getting there, don't pop a blood vessel. Okay. So the reason I'm going out with Lissa is becau –

"Mr. Ride? The answer to number 21, please? Unless, of course you'd rather spend some quality time with me after school." Oops. Busted. I must've forgot to mention that I'm in the middle of math, period 7 (the last period of the day). Quickly, I stole a glance at the paper next to me, belonging to the smartest girl on campus.

"The answer is 8x-5y=56, is it not?" Hah! Take that, Mr. Hamilton! **(A/N; I'm not sure if his math teacher's name is mentioned, but my sister is asleep, it's seven o'clock in the morning, and the book is in her room. Sorry! PM me if I'm wrong ********)**

"I… but you… she… thoughts… befaskjkdjfk! GAH! Never mind." I love pissing off teachers. It's just like old times at The School, only without the Whitecoats and experimentations.

So the reason I'm going out with Lissa is because I was trying to make Max jealous.

But I don't need to anymore since she kissed me. Oh, and after my 'outbreak', I finally told her some stupid things and here's a shocker (no sarcasm intended)… she said those stupid things back to me.

I loved her and she loved me. Geez. Now my life sounds like a freaking soap opera. So here's the hard part… breaking up with Lissa. I heard the bell ring and jumped out of my seat, eager to get home.

LATER ON AT ANNE'S HOUSE

"Max, I'm going over to Lissa's." Right then she turned about seven more shades of purple than I thought there ever were.

"I thought you were over the Red Haired Wonder. No. I thought you said that you lov –" I silenced her with a kiss and when I pulled away I grinned.

"I do love you and I'm going over there to break up with her. And since I want to get it over with, have Angel tell you why I even went out with her. See ya." I gave her a quick peck on the lips and ran out the door.

AT LISSA'S HOUSE

I was standing outside her front door when I was thinking through what to tell her. Suddenly, Lissa's slim figure appeared in the doorway. She pulled my shirt collar and kissed me. Softly, I pushed her away. I may not love her, but I'm _not_ a jerk. I took her outside and stood across from her on her front lawn.

"Lissa, I have no idea how to tell you this." I said weakly. She came a little closer and I backed up again.

"You know how one of my favorite bands is My Chemical Romance?" I asked, feeling myself gain some confidence at this.

"Nicky-pooooo! I thought you were, like, over all that, like, emo stuuuuuuff." God, she whines a lot. And holds out her vowels. And says 'like' a lot. Wow. I just blinked and she muttered a quick, 'or not.'

"The only way I can think to do this is in song. So just listen." Her smile brightened and I seriously thought that she needed her head examined. I was clearly breaking up with her.

_Well, when you go  
So never think I'll make you turn to stay  
And maybe when you get back  
I'll be off to find another way_

FINALLY! Her perky little smile wore off and she looked genuinely confused.

_And after all this time that you still owe  
You're still the good-for-nothing I don't know  
So take your gloves and get out  
Better get out  
While you can_

Her eye twitched a little bit and she quietly sat down on the grass. Great.

_When you go  
Would you even turn to say  
"I don't love you  
Like I did  
Yesterday"_

I think she was starting to get it. I quickened the tempo and sang faster

_Sometimes I cry so hard from pleading  
So sick and tired of all the needless beating  
But baby when they knock you  
Down and out  
It's where you oughta stay_

_And after all the blood that you still owe  
Another dollar's just another blow  
So fix your eyes and get up  
Better get up  
While you can  
Whoa, whoa_

A tear trickled down her cheek and I wiped it away, but continued to sing. She nodded.

_When you go  
Would you even turn to say  
"I don't love you  
Like I did  
Yesterday"  
Well come on, come on_

I stopped for a second and sat down with her. Looking in her eyes I slowly finished the song early.

_When you go  
Would you have the guts to say  
"I don't love you  
Like I loved you  
Yesterday"_

She looked at me after I finished and wiped her eyes. Sniffling, she nodded and started to speak.

"I understand. I guess I just want you to be happy. But Nick? Just tell me. Is it Max?" Slowly I nodded and a smile threatened to play across my face. I tried to stop it but it came anyway.I love her that much.

"But isn't she your sister? I mean, I saw her kiss you, but that wouldn't be right if you were actually related." I just shook my head and stopped my smile.

"I love you, Lissa. But I'm _in_ love with Max. I'm really sorry." This time she nodded and she kissed my forehead for the last time. "Love you, Nick." We parted ways and I flew home to Anne's.

BACK AT ANNE'S

"Max I'm home! Max? Ah!" The last thing I saw before I blacked out was Max being taken away by Ari and Jeb.

**

* * *

OOOH! EVIL CLIFFIE! AGAIN! Some one help me choose a song for the next chappie. I'm not sure what to use but I thought this would be a good ending spot for this chapter. PM me, please! THIS STORY DEPENDS ON IT!**


	3. flyboys, timebombs, and cereal, OH MY!

**I AM SOOOO INCREDIBLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! its just that my mom doesn't like it when i'm on the computer so much and she HATES fanfiction with a BURNING PASSION! but i do try! anyway, u know my claimer and disclaimer, and i'm too lazy to actually put it up. so here's the story!!!**

**  
A/N; me being absentminded forgot to mention that it was **_**not**_** in fact Jeb and Ari that took Max away, but it was **_**Anne**_** and Ari. Oh, and when Fang walked in at the end of the last chapter, the flock was knocked out and there was furniture EVERYWHERE. Sorry for the confusion. **

* * *

Iggy POV

_OUCH! What the h-e-double-toothpicks?! Where am I? Wha –what happened? You know, this would be a _GREAT_ time for me _NOT_ to be blind! Wait. What was that noise? Fang?_

I stood up after hearing the faint breathing of my brother-like figure.

"Fang? Is that you? Where's everybody else?" I quietly sat there, waiting for his response. His breathing quickened, letting me know that not only was it definitely him, but also that he was hurt and was having trouble breathing.

"Igs. *sigh*. Everyone's fine. I took care of them all. But I have a few broken ribs that I need you to wrap. And I need you to set my shoulder back in place –I dislocated it."  
I nodded and walked over to where I heard his voice, him telling me where to go to dodge the debris of the broken furniture and glass. I quickly set his shoulder and wrapped his abdomen when I heard a single tear slip down his dirt-caked face, and the swipe of a hand wiping it away.

"Iggy. Ig. Jeez. Iggy, they took Max."Well, that earned a '_crap' _from me_. _How about we settle with a '_double crap'_?

Fang POV

I just told Iggy and now we're leaving. Hastily I walked up the stairs of Anne's house and gathered the kids.  
They all went outside while I was packing up what we would need for this rescue mission. Suddenly I heard the rack of a sob and a soft whimper. _Angel. _  
Whipping around, my eyes set upon the little girl that I like to think of as my own, in a way.

I mean, I definitely love her in a different way than I love Nudge, which is in more of a brotherly/sisterly kind of way. **(A/N; that may have sounded a little OOC, and the next few paragraphs might, but we all know that Fang's a sucker for Angel… but then again, who isn't? =D )**

"Come here honeybunch. Sweetie, what's wrong? You know we'll get Max back. Come on, Angel. What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Poor Angel. She missed Max; the only motherly figure in her life. And let's face it –I wasn't doing such an excellent job as Super Nanny or… Dad of the Month…

Without Max, all she had was a brother who had a funky digestive system, a sister-figure who was like a broken record stuck on the Nudge Channel Twenty-Four-SEVEN! She had Iggy, who I guess you could call the crazy uncle that belongs in a loony bin. And then there was me; the one who basically only talked to her and Max. She wasn't exactly growing up in a top-notch environment.

"F-f-fa-ang? I-I-I just can't help worrying about her. An-n-ne turned out to be-e-e a mean pers-o-o-on and I thought we co-o-ould trust h-*hiccup*-er. But I guess *hiccup* you're ri-ight. We will get her back."

With that she wiped away her tears and gave me what was meant to be a hug. We both got up off of her pink bed, which I must have sat her on to calm her **(A/N; not meant to be perverted, I wasn't sure if it did, but I couldn't reword it without losing my train of thought. What I meant by that was that when he was comforting her he picked her up and sat on the bed with her.).**

She walked through the door first and as I heaved the backpacks onto my back and shut her door she grabbed my hand and giggled.

"Oh… and Fang? I think I might need a new nickname. *giggle giggle* I sound like *giggle* Honey *giggle* Bunches *giggle* of OOOOAAATTSS! [insert laughing fit]. Ya know, like… *giggle* the CEREAL! HAHAHA!"

Chuckling, I picked her up and we went outside to meet the others still with smiles on our faces as if we weren't about to save Max… oh… crap… I forgot. Great. I love you Max, and I love you Angel.

I **_won't_** fail you.

**  
LATER ON IN THE YARD AFTER GOING OVER GAME PLAN**

Fang's POV

We had been flying for about… oh… I don't know, maybe 2 hours when a thick grey cloud was slowly approaching us.

Knowingly, we were prepared to fight for Max, whether it was Erasers, Flyboys, or some knew dumbbell experiments. Of course, it was their usual clunky metal robots at our service!

I love the smell of smoldering metal in the morning!

Fighting for our lives –literally– a song popped into my head. What's it called? Oh yeah! Wake up by Story of the Year. Good band. Not that this would be the time to talk about my music interests because not only should I prepare to fight for my life, but I'm starting to sound like Nudge…

Anyway, so the song just randomly came to me and I couldn't help but sing it out loud while fighting our worst nightmares.

_**We are alive for a moment  
One second in the great abyss of time  
All the bleedin', all the hate** _No lie there. There was so much hate… let's just say feelings normally _always_ mutual  
_**Just one blink of an eye  
All the conflicts, it visits dire pain on human life** _ Pain? Do we feel pain? _Hell_ yeah._  
**Are we missing what it is to be alive? ** _Normal lives… yah, we're missing out on our _normality._

**_One by one the pieces fall_ ** The question was _always_ the same; would we make it out alive?_  
**Until our pride defeats us all  
Or we learn to live without it**_ Pride? *snort* I eat pride for breakfast.

_**Wake up!  
To the sound of this time bomb  
Wake up!  
To it's deafening song  
Wake up!  
Cause you don't know what you've got until it's gone ** _Max. How _true_ was this line? My life was nothing without her._  
**Until it's gone.**_

_**Our innocence is a virtue  
But our arrogance will only leave us blind ** _…I guess so… kinda true…_  
**Unattended without anyone to save our idle lives ** _WHO WAS DOING THE SAVING HERE?!?  
_  
**Will we find out that everything we know exists inside of a fraction  
Of a fraction**_

**_One by one the pieces fall again_Again… again… the word repeated through my head. All around us Flyboys were dropping like dead weight. Looking around, I made sure that there were no major injuries and it seemed like we were holding up just fine.**

**_Wake up!  
To the sound of this time bomb_ ** … ironic… Gaz just set off a bomb in one of the flyboy's mouths… ew…_  
**Wake up!  
To it's deafening song  
Wake up!  
Cause you don't know what you've got until it's gone**  
Until it's gone_ My life would be nothing without Max. So I guess that means that I would do _  
anything_ to get her back. For once in my life, I feel like I'm truly alive. And that  
feeling is _so_ great. _This is for YOU, Max!__  
**Wake up!  
To the sound of this time bomb  
Wake up!  
To it's deafening song  
Wake up!  
Cause you don't know what you've got until it's gone  
Until it's gone away! **_

_**One by one the pieces fall ** Hell YEAH _pieces were falling! Pieces of flyboy, that is!_  
**Until our pride defeats us all**  
**Yeah!**_ With this 'yeah!', I delivered a roundhouse kick to one of Angel's flyboys, and

uppercut to Nudge's. Slamming my hands over Gazzy's flyboy's ears, I felt invincible;

like _nothing _could stop me.

**_One by one the pieces fall (one by one the pieces fall)  
Until our pride defeats us all (Defeats us all! )  
Yeah!_**

**_Oohh!  
Wake up!  
To the sound of this time bomb_** Right here, Iggy started singing with me and together we fought for Max.

_  
**Wake up!  
To it's deafening song  
Wake up!  
Cause you don't know what you've got until it's gone  
Until it's gone  
Wake up!  
To the sound of this time bomb  
Wake up!  
To it's deafening song  
Wake up!  
Cause you don't know what you've got until it's gone**_

_Until it's gone away _

Gone. Gone. Gone. Gone. Gone. Gone. Gone. That single word slithered its way through my head as I thought how well this song fit our situation. We always took for granted how much Max had risked for us and we never really took the time to think about it. It just makes you… I don't know… guilty almost… it just really gets. the gears in your mind working

_  
It's gone away  
Yeah_

The song ended.  
Looking around and panting, I noticed that all the flyboys were dead… if that's what you call a piece of scrap metal… on the ground.

See, time really _does _fly when you're having FUN. Note the sarcasm in that little pun I just made.

You get it? With the whole fly- aww. Forget it. Doesn't matter. All that matters is _her._

"Guys. It's show time. Think of that as a few pushups. There's more to come. But for now, we have to go save Max. U & A, GUYS!"

We flew up into the sky when I felt Angel's presence float into my mind **(A/N; float? Is that right…)** . _It's alright Fang. She's a fighter. Plus, I can feel her mind getting closer. =D. _

Well, that earned a full-on grin from me. This was going far better than plan. Oh, you're probably wondering what exactly is the plan?

Well, it's the best… we don't have one! [insert grins] FOOLED YA! But seriously, we don't… so this was _definitely_ going as planned.

_Oh, and Fang? Don't forget. I need a new nickname. 'Cause there is no way you're calling me cereal._

_

* * *

_

YAYY! IT'S THE END OF THE CHAPPIE! reviews are love. but i can't continue until you all tell me what Fang should call Angel. and if no one replies then i might be waiting for a REEEEEEEEEEEEALLY long time! g2g b4 i get in trouble!

~the abbbbsterz


	4. The House of Wolves ERASERS! MAX, NO!

**HELLOOOOOO ALIENS OF PLUTO, OUR LONG-LOST PLANET! Sadly, we are not people from a planet anymore, due to the idiots on Earth who decided we no longer qualified. Well, qualified, schmalified!**

**Anyway, I am sooooo incredibly sorry for not updating, but life's been pretty difficult lately. If anyone knows how to get a dog out of a clogged toilet that keeps flushing and gurgling, then uh, plz PM me. JK! I'M JUST JOSHIN' YA! Sorry, I just had to add some humor! Okay, so this will either be a double chappie or I'll write another today. We'll see… the first (possibly last) song of the chapter is House of Wolves by My Chemical Romance. And now for my disclaimer… oh, yah… my claimer, too!**

**DISCLAIMER: *announcer's voice* Abby: and now, on this week's episode of BROADWAY……. MAXIMUM RIDE STYLE!! GIVE IT UP FOR THE SHOW'S LEAD GAL, MAX RIDE!**

**Max: *quick voice* nothing in this chapter belongs to the7thflockmember except for the ideas. *flashes bright smile. AND NOW, IT IS MY GREAT PLEASURE TO INTRODUCE THIS CHAPTER WITH THE OTHER STARS OF THIS CHAPTER! MEET THE ERASERS AND FLYBOYS!**

***queue booing and throwing tomatooooes!***

Max's POV

Aaaah. I loooove daisies and mangoes! And this meadow is absolutely mag-_nificent!_ OH, LOOK! IT'S A BIG TEDDY BEAR!

YAH, RIGHT! Ya like that? I assume that's what would be happening right now if I wasn't stuck in a stupid CAGE!

Well, I'm not sure if Fang or Iggy caught you up, seeing as they might not have cared much about me and only got the kids safe. Makes sense. Well, Ari and Anne kinda sorta… well, they kidnapped me when Fang went to go break up with Lissa. Coincidence? I think not. So now I'm at… The School. Now that you're all caught up….

Suddenly, the door leading to my small closet-sized room with medium-dog-sized cage in it, burst open harshly. It broke off. Haha! Somebody needs to invest in a new door!

"You! You have to come with me!" A large, disgusting, _hairy_ Eraser grotesquely spit in my face after saying that. Well, that earned him an enormously large laughing fit from the little dog crate I now call _home_. Haha. More laughing!

Scowling at me, the Eraser thrust open my crate door and pulled me out by the collar-area of my shirt. He was walking me out –well, more like dragging –me through the halls of, you guessed it, white!

_Now's my chance!_ I thought. I hastily thought up a plan and decided that now would be the perfect time to put it to action. _Haha, sucker!_

I, get this, sneezed! And, beware, I hope you have an extra pair of pants with you, HE PULLED HIS HAND AWAY AND STARTED SCREAMING!

I couldn't quite make out what he was trying to say before I gave him a roundhouse kick to the right side of his head.

But it sure as hell sounded like he said something like, 'EW! AVIAN SPIT! ON MY HAND! IT BUUUUUUURNS! SOMEBODY! GET THE FREAKING DISINFECTANT!'

He was dead. But then why did the alarms go off? Oh well, now is not the time because the glory just had to be taken away from me. Erasers and Flyboys were just swarming in like no tomorrow.

In no time at all, they had completely surrounded me; like a bulls eye. They were the outer circle… and I was the target. _Shit. _

I looked around the circle and shrugged slightly. Using my wonderful announcer voice –I was trained by the pro; Gazzy –I decided I would completely confuse them.

"Well, ladies and… _hairy_men! It's time for the show you've all been waiting for! House of Wolves, originally by My Chemical Romance, redone by the one… the ONLY… MAXIMUM RIDE!" With that I made fake crowd noises and started singing, while internally I was laughing at the shocked expressions sprawled across their faces.

_Well, I know a thing about contrition,  
Because I got enough to spare.  
And I'll be granting your permission,  
'Cause you haven't got a prayer._

HA! How right was that? Like hell they had a prayer! The poor suckers.

_Well I said hey, hey hallelujah,  
I'm gonna come on sing the praise.  
And let the spirit come on through ya,  
We got innocence for days!_

They were starting to close in on me. So naturally, my instinct was to just start fighting. And they _totally_ underestimated me! Max- 1! The School- ZERO, ZILCH! NOTHING! NADA! PTTHT. Oddly enough, the Voice was actually telling me what moves to make to each Eraser and Flyboy. Even more surprising, it was working. I was winning.

_Well, I think I'm gonna burn in hell,  
Everybody burn the house right down._ Probably true. I probably _was _going to burn in hell. After everyone that I've killed, yup. Most likely!

_And say, ha  
What I wanna say  
Tell me I'm an angel,  
Take this to my grave.  
Tell me I'm a bad man,  
Kick me like a stray.  
Tell me I'm an angel,  
Take this to my grave._

Stopping for a mere second or two, I scanned the scene. There were about…. I don't know… maybe 50 Erasers left and the only injuries I had were a slight scratch on my cheek. Oh, and my knuckles hurt like hell. Eraser snouts were painful. Luckily, there were no more Flyboys because they just kinda short-circuited when I hit their leader-person.

Whispering, I sang the next part quickly, and then continued to sing after it.

_(S-I-N, I S-I-N._

_S-I-N, I S-I-N. _

_S-I-N, I S-I-N. _

_S-I-N, I S-I-N.)_

_You play ring around the ambulance,  
Well like you never gave a care.  
So get the choir boys around you,  
It's a compliment, I swear.  
And I said, ashes to ashes, we all fall down,  
I wanna hear you sing the praise,  
I said, ashes to ashes, we all fall down,  
We got innocence for days!_

Out of a window about 40 yards off, I could see five small specks in the sky. Far away, but still definitely there. I would get out alive! My flock was coming! I'd say to rescue me, but I don't really need any rescuing.

_Well, I think I'm gonna burn in hell,  
Everybody burn the house right down._

_And say, ha  
What I wanna say  
Tell me I'm an angel,  
Take this to my grave.  
Tell me I'm a bad man,  
Kick me like a stray.  
Tell me I'm an angel,  
Take this to my grave._

The specks were starting to look more like blobs and there were only about 25 Erasers left. Max: A _whoooole_ lot. Erasers: none

_You better run like the devil,  
'Cause they're never gonna leave you alone!  
You better hide up in the alley,  
'Cause they're never gonna find you a home!  
And as the blood runs down the walls,  
You see me creepin' up these halls.  
I've been a bad motherfucker  
Tell your sister I'm another  
Go! Go! Go!_

(the Voice, lol!) _**And now for an update for the show! It seems that the Great Maximum has nearly defeated the whole line of security! AND SOON SHE SHALL BE FREE! See, kids? I'm not so bad after all!**_---everybody rolls eyes but laughs, grinning like idiots---

_And I said, say,  
What I wanna say  
Tell me I'm an angel,  
Take this to my grave.  
Tell me I'm a bad man,  
Kick me like a stray.  
Tell me I'm an angel,  
Take this to my grave._

Almost… done… three more!

_Tell me I'm a bad, bad, bad, bad man.  
Tell me I'm a bad, bad, bad, bad man.  
Tell me I'm a bad, bad, bad, bad man.  
Tell me I'm a bad, bad, bad, bad man.  
So get up!  
So get out!  
S-I-N, I S-I-N!_

Max: Waaaay too many to count. Erasers: one. ---everybody does a double take and acts confused--- Oh yeah, uh, well, on the bright side, there was only one left, and my song was over! But the bad side? He had a gun.

"Now, now, Maximum. That was some _beautiful_ singing there. Bravo. I'd say encore, but I'm afraid there's not going to _ever_ be a time for that." With that, he cocked the gun and I heard a bang. But not the bang I was expecting. Through the door burst those five awesome specks that I love so much; my flock.

"MAX! WATCH OUT!" Fang screamed, a look of worry painted on his face. I turned around and looked the Eraser in the eye. I was about to say something, but he beat me to the punch.

"YOU! IF YOU TAKE ONE STEP TOWARDS HER, SHE DIES! I'M WARNING YOU!" The Eraser screamed very loudly in my _ear_. But now was _not_ the time for humor. Suddenly, Angel sneezed and I heard yet another boom. And there was pain. My vision became black and blotchy and I fell to my knees.

"I love… you… Fang… and all… of you," I whispered. Before I slipped into a blanket of unconsciousness, I heard Fang scream (as in a battle-cry type scream), and I heard the gun clatter to the ground.

_I love you Fang. Tell them I do. You're the best friend and boyfriend I could ever ask for._


	5. WAS IT FATAL?

**Okay, this chapter is mostly an author's note. I redid chapter 4- it's actually a chapter now. This chapter is a quickie and is one of the scenes without song. Like in a real broadway show, not every single part is musical. =D. So on with the filler!**

Max POV

My last thought was about _him_. About how much _he_ and I loved each other but never got to say it enough. About how _he_ would most likely blame himself, and Angel would blame herself because she sneezed. But mostly I thought about all that I would miss of their lives. _Angel, you're always going to be my baby and I love you so much, sweetie. Gazzy, protect your little sister and I love you, too. You're awesome. Nudge keep talking, just don't talk everybody's heads off. I'm not sure they'll be able to handle it. Ig, you are the best, sweetest blind-pyro-chef-pick-locking-avian hybrid I ever knew. You're the best! And Fang, geez, Fang. I wish I told you so much earlier that I loved you. Don't go off and do anything stupid. The flock needs you. Take care of them. I love you all. Goodbye. _And with that I tried to stay awake, but the pain was too excruciating.

**Angel's POV**

I heard her. I heard Max's thoughts. She's still alive!  
"FANG! MAX IS STILL ALIVE! HURRY! WE DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME!" I explained what I had heard from her mind and we rushed her to the hospital. We may have given ourselves away, but there was no way we were going to lose Max. We were _NEVER_ going to lose a flock member. _EVER._ And with that I left Max a reassuring thought.  
_Max, I love you and everything's gonna be alright. I'm sorry I sneezed, but I won't let anything happen to you, I promise. You're the best leader ever, especially since you're only 14. And best of all, you're the best mom I could ever have hoped for. I don't care about the people that really were my parents because I have you and Fang and that's all that matters. We love you.  
_  
**Max's POV**

I knew I was dying, I could feel it. However, I also felt where the bullet was. It shot my stomach. But not in a completely fatal spot, which is why I didn't die already. From blood loss, possibly, but at least I told them I loved them. Suddenly I heard some thoughts that I was positive weren't my own because I could barely hear these.  
_Max, I love you and everything's gonna be alright. I'm sorry I sneezed, but I won't let anything happen to you, I promise. You're the best leader ever, especially since you're only 14. And best of all, you're the best mom I could ever have hoped for. I don't care about the people that really were my parents because I have you and Fang and that's all that matters. We love you.  
_I knew everything **would** be alright.

**Sorry for the shortness. But I don't have all that much time this morning because there was only a delay. So I wrote this quickly because after I changed chapter four, it didn't say that I did, but the chapter was there. And besides, I didn't want to over power the story with **_**too**_** many songs. Hope you enjoyed the little filler. I'm not sure when there'll be more, but I am trying. Same with my other story, The Other Grounded Angels. I am currently writing more, but I'm not sure when I'll post. And there'll be a Gallagher Girls FF up here soon, so any fans can read that soon! Love you all and thanks for reading!**

Peace love and Music

~Abby  
P.S. I JUST REALIZED THAT IF YOU ABREVIATE BROADWAY, LIKE THIS, brdwy, IT IS SORT OF SPELLED LIKE BIRDWAY! Should I change the title, or would that confuse people… ??


	6. Max, just move, we DARE you

Chapter 6: I Dare You to Move by Switchfoot

Previously on Broadway: MAXIMUM RIDE STYLE!

_I knew I was dying, I could feel it. However, I also felt where the bullet was. It shot my stomach. But not in a completely fatal spot, which is why I didn't die already. From blood loss, possibly, but at least I told them I loved them. Suddenly I heard some thoughts that I was positive weren't my own because I could barely hear these.  
_Max, I love you and everything's gonna be alright. I'm sorry I sneezed, but I won't let anything happen to you, I promise. You're the best leader ever, especially since you're only 14. And best of all, you're the best mom I could ever have hoped for. I don't care about the people that really were my parents because I have you and Fang and that's all that matters. We love you.  
_I knew everything **would** be alright._

Fang POV

She was alive! MAX! MY MAX!

_'FANG! QUICKLY! WE DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME! WE HAVE TO GET HER TO A HOSPITAL!'_ Angel's frantic voice filled my mind and I realized she was right. Max maybe alive now, but I don't know how much longer she would stay in that state. If I don't get her to a hospital in time... No! Bad Fang! Don't think about that!

7 minutes later at the Carilion Stonewall Jackson Hospital

Max was losing a lot of blood, but we finally got to a hospital.

"QUICK! SOMEBODY HELP! MY SISTER'S BEEN SHOT!" Nudge exclaimed. Three doctors came over to us with a gurney. I laid her down and followed them. As we ran to the emergency room, they were asking me questions.

_"What's her name?"_

_"What's your name?"  
"How do you know her?"  
"What happened?"_

I told them she was Max Martinez and that I was Nick Jones, (yeah, I know, not very original, but I was too worried about Max to come up with a good last name!).

She was my girlfriend and I found her at her house, on the floor, with the gun wound.

When we were finally in the room and she was on the operating table, they started to rip at her shirt; it needed to come off for the surgery. I tried to protest, but thought better of it; it had to be done. Besides, she did the same for me, exposing my wings, when Ari had practically ripped me to shreads. When the doctor saw part of her wing, he looked up, then slightly shook his head.

"I'm going to need you to leave for a while, Nick. I need to ask you questions later on. Oh, and Nick?" I turned back to look at him.

"Are you... like her?" He picked up a scalpel and I nodded shyly. This was too important for me to come up with a smart-ass remark like I did with Mrs. Martinez.

"Then I'm going to need blood transfers." I hesitantly nodded and left, feeling as though I had left behind a part of myself in that operating room.

A nurse followed me out. "Nick, are there more of you?" I excused myself momentarily to get Iggy. I couldn't expose the young ones. I told him all about it and he was going to donate some blood, too. I was slightly trypanophobic, so he would give a bit more.

With his finger in my belt loop, we walked to the nurse, who guided us into a room with a hell of a lot of needles, vials, and blood bags. This could take a while. I gulped.

TWO HOURS LATER

"Nick? She's done with her surgery. You're welcome to see her now." I walked in and politely and quietly asked the nurses and doctors if I could have a moment with her. They had said that she had a 50/50 chance of living. And the odds were most likely against us.

I took her hand in mine and brought it up to my mouth. I gently kissed it and I felt a tear slip down my cheek. Suddenly, a song I had on my iPod at Anne's popped into my head. I started singing, beause I had heard once that when in a coma, sometimes the person can hear you, just not respond.

_Welcome to the planet. _

_Welcome to existence._

_Everyone's here, everyone's here._

_Everybody's watching you, now._

_Everybody waits for you now._

_What happens next? What happens next?_

More tears silently made their way down my face.

_I dare you to move. I dare you to move._

_I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor._

_I dare you to move._

_I dare you to move like today never happened._

_Today never happened before._

I looked at her heart monitor which showed the pace of a human heart-- way lower than what hers should be.

_Welcome to the fall out._

_Welcome to resistence._

_The tension is here, the tension is here._

_Between who you are and who you could be._

_Between how it is and how it should be._

Out of the corner of my eye I could see the rest of the Flock and the nurses at the doorway watching. But I didn't care. I _couldn't_ care. I only had one thing on my mind: Max.

_I dare you to move, I dare you to move._

_I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor._

_I dare you to move._

_I dare you to move like today never happened._

_Today never happened._

_Maybe redemption has stories to tell._

Angel was slowly approaching us, and then climbed into Max's still lap. She curled into her arm and I heard her soft cry.

_Maybe forgiveness is right where you fell._

Nudge grabbed her other pale hand in her mocha-colored ones. I could tell she was trying to contain a waterfall of tears.

_Where can you run to escape from yourself?  
_

Gazzy hesitantly came over to me and sat in my lap, one of his tiny fingers in Max's palm.

_Where you gonna go?  
Where you gonna go?  
_

Iggy came up behind me and gently placed his hand on my now shaking shoulder.

_Salvation is here._

_"I dare you to move,"_ Angel sang quietly into Max's ear.

_"I dare you to move," _Nudge sang quietly, almost to herself.

"_I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor,"_ The Gasman practically hummed. Iggy continued after him.

"_I dare you to move, I dare you to move." _We all sucked in our sobs, performers in their final act.

_"Like today never happened, today never happened before." _The last note hung in the air in a ghostly way. I looked down at Max as one final tear made its way down my face.

"I love you," I whispered.

And that's when I saw it. No, it wasn't blood, or a scar, or anything like that.

It was teh flutter of Max's eyes and the soft twitch of the pointer finger in my hand.

The corner of her mouth lifted up before her lips formed the words, '_I love you, too.'_

Angel sat up from her chest and I quickly pecked Max's lips with my own salty, tear-covered ones.

She was gonna make it. She cleared her throat quietly.

"So, uh, where can a sick girl grab some grub in this joint? Because I for one, am starving."

**There you have it. But people, just so you know, THIS IS NOT THE END!! DO YOU HEAR ME!?!? IT'S **_**NOT**_** THE END! Okay, do you want me to continue a **_**lot**_** or a few more chapters. Remember, REVIEWS ARE LOVE! AND I'LL SEND YOU A VIRTUAL CUPCAKE! =] In fact, since I'm in such a good mood, I will allow anonymous reviews, and in the next chapter I'll reply. Otherwise, I'll reply to you if you have an account. I LOVE ALL OF YOU WHO STUCK AROUND TO READ THIS! AND LOOK OUT FOR MORE! By the way, I'm working on a story based on my story, 50 Ways to Annoy Iggy! And later on I'll write one for Max and Fang. And I'm working on the actual list for Nudge. But anyways.... uh... I DONT KNOW!**

**WAIT! I LIED! TAKE IT AWAY, ZACH!**

**Zachary Goode: *droning voice* Review or else she'll dress me up in a, her words, not mine, 'kitty cat outfit, because I would look so cute as one.' PLEASE! FOR THE SAKE OF MY MANHOOD!**

**Me: pfft. you mean your EGO! *huff* you can be such a drama queen sometimes, Zachy Poo! Anyways, you might want to review, or if you want him in one, review and tell me that!**

**Zach: W-w-w-what? *bambi eyes***

**Me: HEY! YOU CANT USE THOSE ON ME! IT ONLY WORKS WITH ANGEL!!!**

Angel: *bambi eyes*

**Me: You aren't supposed to be here. *glare***

**Angel: sorry, Abby. But where should I go?**

Me: go back to 'How Can I Not Love You', by my best friend Emily, the8thflockmember! (Read that, too, please!)

**Angel: aye,aye, abbz! Love you!**_**not**_** love me?! Toootally kidding. anyways, TAH TAH FOR NOW, PEEPS!!**

Me: exactly! How can you

~Abby (Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know that was cheezy, but u all love me anyways... right? =D CAUSE I LOVE YOU!)


	7. Ella, Stop Waggling Your Eyebrows!

Chapter 7 of Broadway MAXIMUM RIDE STYLE!

**Hey, this is another filler chapter! If you want the rated M scene, I will be posting it, but chapter 8 is in progress. Sign St. Fang of Boredom's petition!**

Max POV

I opened my eyes after hearing soft words around me.

There they were, my Flock, the ones I love most. They were all crying, even Fang.

I told them I was hungry and I heard a soft, 'oh', from Iggy. He walked to a little —oh, I'm sorry, did I say little? I meant HUGE-- platter of food and set aside a plate for me. He walked over to my bed with perfect accuracy and handed me my food.

As I was eating some garlic mashed potatoes, I felt a little presence enter my mind.

_I'm _so_ sorry, Max. If I hadn't sneezed, you would've been alright. Is there any possible way you could forgive me?_ I gave her a small smile.

_Of course, honey. It wasn't your fault. I was reckless. But could you do me a favor, sweetie? Could you all give me and Fang a moment?_

_Sure, Max._

She nodded and they all turned to leave. Fang stopped her and I faintly heard him mumble,

'Thanks, Zazie **(pronounced Zah-zee)** I smiled when I saw her face light up.

"I know that name from somewhere!" I felt tears come to my eyes.

"It's what Jeb used to call me when I was little. Then I started calling you it when we were in the School."

I smiled. Angel threw her arms around Fang.

"Thanks, Fang. That is so much better than calling me cereal."

And with that she left my hospial room, shut the door behind her, and Fang and I were alone. He took my hand and for a while we were just staring into each other's eyes. I scooted over and patted the bed. He got up and wrapped his strong, comforting arms around my frail body.

Suddenly I felt his hot breath in my ear.

"I'm so glad you're okay. I was so worried. I'm sorry. I love you." I giggled. Woah. How hard did I hit my head?

"I love you, too. Oh, I was thinking, just for a while, could we maybe stay at mom's? Just until everything's healed." He nodded into the crook of my neck.

"Alright. We'll leave tomorrow." I felt him kiss the back of my neck, near my hairline. We fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next day

I was not very happy. I was comfortable, but definitely not happy.

If this is how Lois Lane feels when Superman flies her everywhere, I pity her.

I was in Fang's arms, flying to Dr. Martinez's. We were two minutes away.

I could tell Fang was nervous; he was flying very stiffly. I kissed his chest—it was the only place I could reach without tumbling out of his arms.

Sure enough, two minutes laterwe landed and the Flock stayed by a tree in the Martinez's front yard. Fang helped me walked to the door—reluctantly, I might add—so I could bring the bell. The blue door opened up and a small Hispanic girl listening to her green iPod appeared behind a screen door.

Her eyes widened and she dropped her iPod. She screamed loudly and ripped the door open. She looked like she would lunge a hug at me, and I saw panic flash through Fang's eyes.

"Wait, Ella. Don't do that. Please. I'm 'sore'." I spoke the last word through clenched teeth, because Fang was babying me with the whole pain situation.

Ella's eyes flashed to Fang and she waggled her eyebrows. I laughed.

"El, could you get mom? Oh, and I hope it's alright that I brought some people." I waved them over.

Hesitantly, they came out from hiding and Fang was nowhere to be seen.

"Fang you better turn visible again or you aren't getting any--" I heard Iggy chuckle. "COOKIES!"

He snorted again.

"Pfft. So that's what you call it now." I blushed and we all walked inside. Mom greeted us and introduced everyone.

Oh, and did I mention that we were greeted with cookies? :)

* * *

if you want to know about the nickname, just ask. Oh, and Max already knew that Dr. Martinez is her mom, the Flock just never met her. The song for the M-scene is A War in Your Bedroom by A Change of Pace. The song for chapter 8 is Everything Burns by Ben Moody featuring Anastasia. Review please! I probably won't have the next chapter up until at least tomorrow night, sorry. I'm not even supposed to be on now! I'm sneeaking! Shhh! DONT RAT ME OUT! I'M DOING THIS FOR YOU!  
I want at least.... 10 reviews pleasee?

Or else, (god i hate doing this), i won't post asap. sorry, but i gotta do what i gotta do. i need to make sure that you guys are still reading this!

Love always,  
~abby


	8. Well, Max Wants to Touch You, Too

**Max POV**

Mom sat down next to me at the kitchen table, her steaming cup of coffee in her gentle hands.

"Honey, I know he really loves you."

I blushed as she gestured to Fang who had Angel on his lap. They were watching _Finding Nemo_. I smiled.

"Yeah. Iggy's always calling us Mama and Papa Bear. I guess Angel's our little Baby Bear." I sighed.

"I think I'm in love with him, Ma."

She got up, coffee in her hand and gathered up the younger Flock members. Plus Iggy. Mom leaned over to my ear.

"We're leaving for a few hours to let you two... uh... sort things out." She went to leave after the Flock but turned back and whispered, "And don't worry, I trust you'll both be safe." She winked and left, but heard a chuckle from Iggy. I swear, it's like mom's can tell the future

_**Later**_

"WE'RE HOME!" _Shit._

I exchanged a quick, panicked look with Fang.

"Shit, Fang, put on your boxers and wife beater and kick the rest of your clothes under my bed. Run into your room. Oh, and hand me my cami and underwear." He did, and I silently thanked my mom for having our rooms conjoined by a bathroom.

He left and I got my clothes on, pretending to sleep. I heard a bunch of footsteps and shushing coming from the hallway.

My door opened slightly and I expected it to be my mom asking if we stayed safe, and whimpered a quiet, 'mom?'

"Wrong-o, bud." It was Iggy. He sniffed the air suspiciously and smirked.

"Why does your room smell different? It has kind of a… Fang scent… ohh… and do I smell something… sweaty perhaps?" He chuckled and quietly left, shutting my door on his way out.

I blushed slightly and walked into the bathroom to get a glass of water.

Through the other door I heard a teasing Iggy telling Fang, "Nice, one, man. Scoooore." He kind of sang the 'score'. I always knew he was a tad bit of a… fruit cake.

I giggled to myself and waited until I heard Iggy leave. I tapped on Fang's bathroom door and let myself in.

I climbed next to him in his bed and kissed the side of his neck. I felt him smile.

"Hi, baby." I tried to hold back a giggle at the cute petname. I made my fingers into little legs and 'walked' down his side to the elastic of his boxers.

I was playing with it **(that sounded SO wrong)** and started biting his ear lightly. He turned around to face me and gently grabbed my wrists and pushed them away from him.

I didn't want to, but I'm sure that I had a hurt look across my face. He looked at me regretfully and kissed me softly.

"Oh, baby, I didn't mean to offend you." I looked away.

"You didn't… I guess I just got the wrong idea from before." He shook his head and grabbed my waist, pulling me into a sitting position.

_I never thought I was so blind_

_I can finally see the truth, it's me for you._

I looked away from him, but he moved my face with his pointer finger.

_Tonight you can't imagine that I'm by your side_

'_cause it's never gonna be the truth too far for you_

He got onto his knees in a silly begging position. I giggled.

_But can you hear me say 'Don't throw me away'?_

_And there's no way out I gotta hold you somehow_

He got up off the bed and moved in front of me, caressing my hair.

_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you_

_You wanna touch me too_

_Everyday, but all I have is time,_

_Our love's the perfect crime._

Fang grabbed my hand and pulled me off his bed, dancing with me a little.

_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you_

_You wanna touch me too_

He slid his hands down my sides.

_Every way and when they set me free_

_Just put your hands on me_

_Take everything that I know you'll break_

I scowled a little, but then smiled, realizing he meant his heart.

_And I give my life away so far for you_

_But can you hear me say, 'Don't throw me away'?_

_And there's no way out I gotta hold you somehow_

He twirled me around and I laughed when he twirled me in and sang into my ear.

_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you_

_You wanna touch me too_

_Every day, but all I have is time_

_Our love's the perfect crime.  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you_

_You wanna touch me too_

_Every way and when they set me free_

_Just put your hands on me_

He sat onto the bed and motioned for me to sit with him. I sat next to him, but he laid me down onto one of his pillows.

_Tonight I'm weak, it's just another day without you_

_I can't sleep, I gave the world away for you_

_Hear me say, don't throw me away_

_There's no way out I gotta hold you somehow_

He kneeled above me, a knee on each side of me.

_All I wanna do is touch you_

_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you_

_You wanna touch me too_

_Every day but all I have is time_

_Our love's the perfect crime_

I entangled my fingers with Fang's and I looked up at his sparkling eyes.

_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you_

_You wanna touch me too_

_Every way and when they set me free_

_Just put your hands on me_

_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you_

_You wanna touch me too_

_Every day but all I have is time_

_Our love's the perfect crime_

_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you_

_You wanna touch me too_

_Every way and when they set me free_

_Just put your hands on me._

Fang leaned down to kiss me, but I turned my face so his lips collided with my cheek.

He looked confused when suddenly I flipped him over.

"I do love you. And I won't do anything unless you agree to it." He chuckled.

"Do you think I just sang my heart out to you for _nothing_? You silly girl. I wanna touch you." He winked and flipped me onto the bed.

"You can sleep here tonight if you want… but your mom might say something…" He looked unhappy. I smiled, thinking of what she had said earlier that day.

"Nahh, I don't think she'd mind."

I don't think I'd ever slept so fabulously.

**Okay, guys, I had finally made up my mind once I thought about this song. The M Scene definitely happened, it's just not in this one, so any young people don't necessarily _have_ to read that. I hope you liked it and I'm sorry the updating is a little slow. But I'm working on it, my head just feels like it's gonna exploooode! Ohkayy, you know that I love you guys, but the story is doubting the love. I want between 15 and 20 reviews or next chapter I'll be forced to take out.... the.... _STATISTICS! _Queue blood curdling screams.**

**Zach: ***blood curdling scream*  
**Abby: ***weird look*  
**Zach: **What? You... uh... you said... ohhh, nevermind.  
**Abby: **Aaaanyyywaaay.... please review, lovelies (:

Peaceee,  
~Abby


	9. Gazzy, You're as Cute As a Button!

**Long time no write, eh? I know, I know, I know. Please don't bombard me with hate mail and angry reviews! Point is, I'm spending all of tonight and tomorrow writing! I do have many stories to update, though, so you might be able to expect two new chapters per story, unless my writers block is sincerely that bad. So I'll get to it. Oh, and you might be wondering where Zach is... don't worry about him.**

**Abby: -winks-**

**Zach: mmmfffmmm!**

**Abby: Zach, calm down! The duct tape won't hurt that bad! And the hand cuffs will only make you bruise a little! Just SIT STILL! As I was saying, I hope you like the chapter -smiles-**

* * *

Nudge POV

Max and Fang had been all mush and gush lately... It was almost repulsive. _Almost._ Because... because I was kind of jealous. Not of Max! Oh no no no no NOOO. Fang's more like a brother... or a dad... or.. ew.

I was jealous of what they had. They had each other. Someone to hold onto when you felt weak, someone to hug when you're frustrated. I didn't have that. And I wanted it. With a certain bird kid. But it just wouldn't work. It couldn't.

"Nudge! NUUUDGE!" I shook my head and snapped back into reality. Gazzy strolled in with a huge smile on his face. My eyes brightened and I felt a small smile begin to form on my face.

"Oh, hey! What's up? Haha, you know, I never understood that expression. It just doesn't make sense. What's up? It's not like you're looking up. Should it be what's down? What's happening makes more sense. But it sounds totally ghetto! But that's me, you know? The ghetto-fabulous diva! That's me! And proud! I have no problem with being proud, it's just a cool emotion, right? Uhm... I'm babbling, aren't I?"

I trailed off, and peeked up at Gazzy. He had almost caught up to my height and was around three years younger than me. It was weird, though. He was the only one who would let me talk on and on, and he just waited until I was done. And he actually _listened_. But the worst part is that I babble even more when I'm around him.. Dumb pre-teen nerves.

"Do you wanna go play fly-tag with me and Angel?" I smiled.

"Sure, Gaz, let me just put on some sneakers."

"Okay, Nudge, see you out there!" He walked out and I let out a sigh.

_Your eyes are blue like the ocean  
And baby I'm lost out at sea  
Did the sun just come out or did you smile at me?  
I've been trying to ask you but I can't seem to speak  
Was it love at first sight 'cause I walked by last week._

_I'm singing Fa la la la la..._

I always try to make myself noticeable to Gazzy. For a few months I've been getting this feeling in my stomach... butterflies, I think they're called. It's like this monstrous tickling feeling in the pit of my stomach whenever I see his beautiful blue eyes. And his lips? They were slightly pink; not in an unnatural way, but the kind that just look so... kissable; touchable.

_Your lips look so lonely  
Would they like to meet mine  
You are the one that I've been hoping to find  
You're so sweet that you  
Put Hersheys out of business  
Can I have a photograph to show my friends that  
Angels truly exist._

And he cared_._ He actually _cared. _Gazzy listened to me, and not in the way that made you feel self concious that people aren't listening. He's my own personal angel; wings included.

_I'm singing Fa la la la la..._

_You're as cute as a button  
The things you do sure are something  
Are you running out of breath  
From running through my head, all night?_

Day and night he was always on my mind. In every way, I dreamt of him. Well, nothing too creepy, I mean, hello! I'm eleven! Gosh, some readers.

_Is there something in your eye  
Oh wait, it's just a sparkle  
Can you get a little closer  
And help me out a little bit  
I scraped my knee fallin' for you  
But baby a kiss will do._

I always wonder if I were to get hurt... Would he be the one to help me? Or would Max be my rescuer once again? Or Fang be my dad to comfort me? Or Iggy to patch it up? Would it be Gazzy? Just how _much_ does he care about me? Can't be the way I care about him... It just can't.

_I'm singing Fa la la la la la..._

_You're as cute as a button  
The things you do sure are something  
Are you running out of breath  
From running through my head, all night?_

Was this love? Was this something more than friendly feelings for a brother? For a companion? Let's face it; best friends is all The Gasman and I will ever be. Besides... what if something were to ruin our friendship? Love... what a word... what an unthinkable word. I can't seem to tell if I like it.. It rolls off my tongue and I immediately want to take it back. It's uncomfortable; a nuisance. But love... I love the word love. It seems so magical. Like something out of a Disney movie. Like every girl has her Prince Charming, no matter how raggedy she may be. Just maybe...

_I'm falling in love  
And wouldn't I like to think so  
And every night I look at the stars out my window  
And I hope I can see  
The one that we saw together  
It was just you and me and honestly  
I'll look for that star forever._

_I'm falling in love  
And wouldn't I like to think so  
And every night I look at the stars out my window  
And I hope I can see  
The one that we saw together  
It was just you and me and honestly  
I'll look for that star forever._

But he was just _**so**_ darn cute! And funny! He was kind, interesting, different, yet similar to me. Sure, he was a bit... well, flatulent, but hey! You can't ask for perfection.

_You're as cute as a button  
The things you do sure are something  
Are you running out of breath  
From running through my head, all night?_

You're as cute as a button  
The things you do sure are something

"NUDGE!" Gazzy came barrelling in, panting like a dog. "Are you coming?" He motioned for me to go, and ran back outside.

_Are you running out of breath  
From running through my head, all night?_

**

* * *

**

Hope you liked it! I really like this chapter :D I'm terribly sorry for the delay! So, so, so sorry! But was it worth the wait? So news! ANGEL: A MAXIMUM RIDE NOVEL IS COMING OUT IN FEBRUARY IN HARD COVER AND MARCH FOR PAPER BACK! Sooo exciting! And for those of you who have tumblr's and want to follow my personal life, my name is abbymonsterx3. Therefore, the link would be . com (minus spaces, of course!)  
Zach: -snorts- She just wants more followers.  
Abby: Oh, shut up, you. It would just be nice for them to know what's up with my life when I'm not updating! GOSH.  
Zach: -frazzled- Oh.. well.. uh.. I didn't really think.. right.  
Abby: Okay, guys, I hope everyone enjoyed!

Love and Depressing Music,  
Abby


	10. Nudge Just Keeps On Walking By

**I'M BACK ALREADY! Yay, I'm probably more excited than any of you are, but that's alright with me. I've been looking through songs and I finally found a good one! But enough with the talking! READ!**

**Zach: Though she wishes, the7thflockmember does not own any of these characters or the songs. She does, however own the ideas.**

**Abby: -sniffle- That gets to me everytime. Thanks, readers, I have to go find myself some tissues.**

* * *

Gazzy POV

Our game of tag had just ended and now Angel, Nudge, and I were eating popsicles in the kitchen. Nudge was smiling down at my little sister and I absentmindedly stared at her beautiful smile. Sometimes I couldn't believe such an angel was in my life. I was the luckiest guy around.

"Nudge, do you wanna go play dress up with me?" Angel beamed as she asked the eleven year old. Nudge broke out into a fit of giggles.

"Of course, Angel, why would I pass up such a chance?" They both ran off to Angel's room.

_Its about the nights we spend locked up inside your room  
Its about the morning; breaking always just a bit too soon  
Its about the way you're scared.  
Baby, just maybe I'm aware.  
This is what you need_

Nudge and I... we were like best friends. Sure, her and Angel were close, but nobody really noticed how close she was with me. I couldn't let her know I liked her; It just couldn't work like that. There was no chance she liked me back, and I couldn't get crushed. I just couldn't.

_'Cause e__verytime you walk in the room, I tell myself I want to be with you.  
With a mic, quick, check, one, two  
Singin' out my lungs, just to reach you.  
I'm alive. and I keep my cool one more time.  
And you just keep on walking by  
_

It's true. I see her and I know that I want to be with her. But she doesn't feel the same way. I know Iggy and Ella have a thing, but I've seen the way Nudge looks at him. But when I walk by, sometimes our eyes connect. I play it off like it's nothing, like we're having a staring contest. She just walks by.

_I take it in to tell myself it's going to end up fine.  
It's all part of the master plan.  
We're all a little lost inside._

I always tell myself that a new girl will show up; that I'll be able to move on. But I just can't. I've tried. I tell myself that this is how it's supposed to be; I'm lonely until I find the girl who can comfort me and understand me... But I just wonder...

_Even if i ran right now, swore you off... I'd still come back some how.  
And here I am now.  
Everytime you walk in the room, I tell myself I want to be with you.  
With a mic, quick, check, one, two  
Singin' out my lungs, just to reach you.  
I'm alive. and I keep my cool one more time.  
And you just keep on walking by _

I could run off and do something completely irrational, but somehow I know I'd always come whimpering back to her.. I'm weak.

_I think i need to soak you in, for a while. I'm hanging on the best i can.  
Let it go, cuz maybe if I felt it once,  
Then I could somehow feel it again._

I wanted to feel that feeling. The one in the pit of my stomach. Those butterflies. But I wanted to forget about my feelings for Nudge... I just couldn't.

_Everytime you walk in the room, I tell myself I want to be with you.  
With a mic, quick, check, one, two  
Singin' out my lungs, just to reach you.  
I'm alive. and I keep my cool one more time.  
And you just keep on walking by_

Everytime you walk in the room, I tell myself I want to be with you.  
With a mic, quick, check, one, two (I'm hanging on the best I can)  
Singin' out my lungs, just to reach you.  
I'm alive. and I keep my cool one more time.  
And you just keep on walking by

"Gazzy?" I popped my head up, ripped out of my thoughts. "Gaz, can I talk to you?" It was Nudge.

"Sure, anything."

_To be continued..._

**

* * *

**

I hope you liked it! That's it, I'm totally bored of writing these authory thingies lately hahaa.

**Zach: DUDE! THERE IS A RAINBOW IN MY VISION  
Abby: This, child, however, I will never get over. -sigh- Review please! Oh, and the link to my tumblr didn't work so forgetting about the spaces it is : abbymonsterx3 . tumblr . com**

**Love and Sticky Notes,  
Abby**

**P.S. A list of the songs used so far: ch.1- Ladies Choice by Zac Efron. Ch. 2- I Don't Love You by My Chemical Romance. Ch. 3- Wake Up by Story of the Year. Ch. 4- House of Wolves by My Chemical Romance. Ch. 6- Dare You To Move by Switchfoot. Ch. 8- I Wanna Touch You by All American Rejects. Ch. 9- Cute by Stephen Jerzak. Ch. 10- Walking By by Holiday Parade.**


	11. Would You Smother Me?

**YO. So, I decided that this would be a chapter that I could split into two couples; Gazzy and Nudge and Iggy and Ella. Then I also figured that I need a song for Angel to sing. It doesn't have to be super couply, but I could pair her with an OC. I need feedback, lovlies!**

* * *

Nudge POV

This was my chance; I could finally tell Gazzy how I felt. If I didn't... I don't think I ever would.

"Gazzy?" I waited until his head turned in my direction. Yes, I, Nudge Ride, was at a loss for words. Dang hormones. "Gaz, can I talk to you?" I gulped quietly, waiting for an answer.

"Sure, anything." He said, turning to face me completely. The way he said that _definitely_ made my heart beat a little faster.

"I... For once in my life I have no idea what to say. Normally I just go on and on because there's just so _much_ to say. But with this... there's basically only one thing _to_ say. When I'm with you, I feel like I've found my place in this world."

_Let me be the one who calls you baby  
All the time.  
Surely you can take some comfort  
Knowing that you're mine._

I wanted Gazzy to be mine. I wanted to be the one who lays in his arms day and night. Yeah, yeah, I'm corny, get over it.

_Just hold me tight, lay by my side  
and let me be the one who calls you  
Baby all the time._

He delicately grabbed my hand as I sang my feelings to him.

_I found my place in the world  
Could stare at your face for the rest of  
my days.  
_  
I allowed myself to grin at Gazzy.

_Now I can breathe, turn my insides out  
and smother me  
Warm and alive I'm all over you  
would you smother me?_

He returned the smile.

Iggy POV

Max was going to shoot me, for sure. I... I have the biggest crush on her sister... probably in the world.

I know I can't see her, but not to go all Hallmark card on you, when she spoke, I hung on her every word. Her laughs were like a christmas morning; the ringing of some sleigh bells and the twinkling of tinsel being hung. She had a great sense of humor and she smelled like a mix of vanilla and ginger bread cookies. Doesn't sound like a nice combination, but it was absolutely perfect. Dazzling.

I grabbed her hand and brought her out back towards the little wooden swing we have. Absentmindedly pushing her, and never missing the ropes as she swung back, I oh so casually brought it up.

"You have a beautiful laugh," I hesitantly said. She gave off a nervous giggle. "I mean, I know I can't see you, but you just sound like an all together beautiful girl. You must have the whole school of boys after you." She belted a large laugh.

"Hardly, Iggy. But thank you. Are you alright?" Crap... Was I making a mistake? I guess there was only one way to find out; no backing down now.

"I feel so... alive when I'm with you. Like I'm invincible. I feel like I could lead a whole group of kids like Max, or keep us together like Fang; Chat your ear off when I'm nervous like Nudge. I could make anyone laugh the way Gazzy does with you by my side because it just comes naturally. But at the same time, I feel like I'm a little kid again. Like I should be playing with Angel and giggling like a stupid little school boy. I need you with me."

_Let me be the one who never leaves  
You all alone.  
I hold my breath and lose the feeling  
That I'm on my own.  
Hold me too tight stay by my side  
and let me be the one who calls you  
Baby all the time._

I wish she was mine; I could hold her all I want and give her silly pet names that would make her giggle and feel like a seven year old.

_I found my place in the world;  
Could stare at your face for the rest of  
my days.  
Now I can breathe, turn my insides out  
and smother me.  
Warm and alive I'm all over you  
would you smother me?_

I need someone to love. Ella spoke up.

_When I'm alone time goes so slow  
I need you here with me  
and how my mistakes have made  
Your heart break  
Still I need you here with me  
__So baby I'm here._

Third Person POV

Gazzy and Nudge sang in a perfect harmony; a simple melody.

_Now I can breathe, turn my insides out  
and smother me  
Warm and alive I'm all over you  
would you smother me?_

Ella slowly got up from her spot on the swing and joined hands with Iggy, singing with him.

_Now I can breathe, turn my insides out  
and smother me.  
Warm and alive I'm all over you  
would you smother me?_

Nudge sang slowly, followed by a glowing Gazzy.

_Let me be the one who calls you baby  
All the time.  
Let me be the one who calls you baby  
All the time._

With his arms around Ella, Iggy swayed the brunette, singing, as she repeated.

_Let me be the one who calls you baby;  
The one who calls you baby._

Ella leaned in and planted a simple peck on Iggy's soft lips while Nudge embraced Gazzy in one of those hugs that you remember for the rest of your life.

Everything seemed perfect.

**

* * *

**

I hope this was a good enough chapter for everyone!

**Zach: This is a GREAT song.  
Abby: I agree, Zach, I cannot deny that statement.  
Zach: Well. -scoffs- we always knew I was genius.  
Abby: Nah, nah, I'm pretty sure you just ruined it. Great going.  
Zach: -smirks-  
Abby: Review pretty please! And does anybody have any suggestions? I **_**could**_** figure it out on my own, but feedback and suggestions are always helpful. And flames are always welcome, as well!**

**Love and Closing Eyelids,  
Abby**


	12. You Had Me At Hello, Colin

**Zach: Oh wise one has made a decision  
****Abby: A very wise decision on what to do with this story.  
****Zach: But we figured we should inform you of something...  
****Abby: THERE MIGHT ONLY BE FIVE MORE CHAPTERS OF THIS STORY!  
****Zach: -looks away in shame-  
****Abby: I'll make sure that the remaining chapters are absolutely **_**AMAZING**_**, just like all of you, but I'm running out of songs! I'll give you my game plan:  
****-crickets-  
****Zach: There is no game plan, is there?  
****Abby: OBVIOUSLY THERE'S A GAME PLAN! Yeesh, what kind of author do you take me for? -sigh- okay, so this chapter is going to be an Angel pairing! -squeals!- Well kinda... but that's beside the point. The song will be You Had Me at Hello by A Day to Remember. But read this first, game plan later! WOOH!**

**

* * *

**

Everyone in the house had all started to get really close. And, I mean, obviously I was happy for them! Why wouldn't I be? Max and Fang were finally together and we've been pushing them for _years_, Ella and Iggy were cute and even my brother was happy with Nudge! So yeah, I'm happy for them... Things just get a little lonely sometimes, I guess.

I had Total to talk to and he's a _great_ listener, don't get me wrong, it's just not the same anymore.

I was standing on a kitchen chair helping Mom, (yes, I'm calling Dr. Martinez Mom! It's easier and it makes me feel nice and loved!), make her scrumptious double chocolate chip cookies and singing old songs like 'Rescue Me' and 'Respect' by Aretha Franklin when I heard the doorbell ring. Mom put down her wooden spoon and looked at me, her hands covered in dough. She laughed.

"Angel, can you get the door for me?" I smiled and got down from the chair, walking towards the door. When I opened the large piece of oak I came face to face with a boy who looked about my age. He had sandy colored hair and nicely tanned skin, with freckles lightly dotting his smooth features. Pale blue eyes stared at me shyly from behind black, scruf- TOTAL? The boy cleared his throat.

"Erm... Hello. I believe this is your dog? I found him roaming the streets and I saw your address on his collar. I'm Colin, by the way." He spoke so smoothly with a sweet British accent and I thought for sure he had the voice of an angel. No irony intended. I shook myself out of my little daze and grabbed Total from him.

"I'm Angel... Are you new around here? I don't think I've ever seen you before..." I gave him a puzzled look and he shot me a dazzling, heart-melting smile. I swear the room brightened exponentially.

"Yeah, my mum and I just moved here from Liverpool. You know, your name really suits you. You do look quite a bit like an angel." I felt the blood rush to my face and I tried to hide it, looking away. I giggled.

"Thank you."

"Well, I should probably head out now. Nice dog." Colin turned to leave and I watched as he scurried down my driveway. I looked down at the step and noticed a chain with _EXP. 345275 _written on it. I ran towards the mailbox at which he was passing, shouting his name to get his attention.

"Hey, wait up! You dropped this!" I handed him the necklace and he graciously thanked me. "Oh, uh... Colin? I was wondering... Would you like to come back later for cookies? My mom and I are making them now! They're double chocolate chip!" I grinned, feeling utterly spontaneous. He nodded excitedly.

"I'd love that. I'll go check in with my mum and I'll be back in an hour?" We agreed on his coming back for cookies in an hour and said our goodbyes, both grinning. I watched him walk up the street for as long as I could and finally I closed the door, leaning back onto it and then sliding down, a dazes smile on my face.

_I'm missing you so much, I'll see you die tonight  
Just so I can get to you before the sun will rise.  
I know the signs are on and I feel this too;  
None of that ever seems to matter when I'm holding you_

He just seemed so... interesting! Just the thought of him had my mind tumbling and twirling. Some weird feeling in the pit of my stomach started to rise; it almost tickled. Colin... I liked that name.

_And I'm wasting away, away from you.  
And I'm wasting away, away from you._

I skipped happily past Mom who gave me a strange look. She asked me who was at the door but I just continued to my room, Total in my arms. When I got to my pink abode, I fell backwards onto my bed.

_What have I gotten into this time around  
I know that I had sworn I'd never trust anyone again but I didn't have to_

_You had me at hello._

I thought about his strikingly beautiful, white smile. It was almost inhuman.

_I've never seen a smile that can light the room like yours (like yours)  
It's simply radiant, I feel more with everyday that goes by  
I watch the clock to make my timing just right_

_Would it be okay,  
Would it be okay if I took your breath away?_

But really, he was the one who took my breath away. I don't understand this feeling... puppy love? I don't even _know_ this boy! But he caught my attention and I don't think he was going to let go...

_And I'm wasting away, away from you  
And I'm wasting away, away from you_.

What have I gotten into this time around  
I know that I had sworn I'd never trust anyone again but I didn't have to

You had me at hello

And that **feeling**! I've never felt it before! Like... like a stampede of elephants had run through the pits of my stomach and were having a fiesta down there! Like Van Gogh was painting Starry Night in my abdomen.

_You gave me butterflies at the mailbox  
You gave me butterflies at the mailbox  
You gave me butterflies at the mailbox  
You gave me butterflies_

He seemed so unique and unlike most of the boys I had ever met; not that I had met many, but the few at school and the guys in the Flock. He seemed so special! This boy was driving me crazy and I hadn't even known him -or even seen him!- for more than five minutes!

_You gave me butterflies (you are so you) at the mailbox  
You gave me butterflies (you are so you) at the mailbox  
You gave me butterflies (you are so you) at the mailbox  
You gave me butterflies (you are so you)_

_You had me at hello._

He really had me at hello. The way he said it so soft and smooth... it was, for lack of a better description, like butter. I could listen to that voice all day long.

_What have I gotten into this time around  
I know that I had sworn I'd never trust anyone again but I didn't have to_

You had me at hello  
You had me at hello  
You had me at hello

I sighed.

"Angel! A boy named Colin is here to see you!" I heard the slam of a door and a muffled voice.

Then, as I started to get up from my creaky bed, I heard the shuffling of everyone's feet and then Max.

"Angel, I really suggest you come down here _now_!"

Well that couldn't be good...

_To be continued..._

**

* * *

Suspenseful enough for you? **

**Okay you've waited long enough. Here's the game plan:  
****After this chapter will be**

**-The One Thing by Hawk Nelson  
****-Something to Hope for by The Undeserving  
****-Home is Where the Heart Is by McFly  
****-The Last Song by Thousand Foot Krutch.**

**And then Broadway MAXIMUM RIDE STYLE! will be coming to a very sad end. I love writing on the website, though, and I have TONS of stories I'm continuing and more that I'll end up writing, so don't cry, please! (Ohhhh and this is a rough idea of the end... There could be more, though I doubt it.)**

**Sorry! And for those of you who think you might have read this, you have, but the full chapter didn't show up. So here it is!  
****  
Love and Apologies,  
Abby**

ANGEL


	13. You Can't Take Who I Am

**Abby: Hey, guys! Zach's mouth is currently duct taped again, so now commentary from him! -whispers- Feel free to rejoice later -wink-  
****So anyway, I just replaced Chapter 12 because it wasn't the full thing (Uh.. thanks a bunch computer!) Here's chapter 13 though!**

**

* * *

**

ANGEL

I took a deep breath and walked down the stairs. The sight in front of me ignited large flames in the pit of my stomach. The whole flock, minus Max, was tied up on the ground and Mom was being held by Colin who had a knife to her neck. Mom looked surprisingly calm through this whole thing, but I couldn't believe my eyes.

"It's your dear mum or your beloved flock, Angel. You decide!" Colin's sickly sweet accent began to urk me. I looked between the dangerous Colin and my flock who, I noticed, had a bomb sitting between them. The time was ticking down and there were only 23 seconds left. Everything seemed to be in slow motion.

Gathering up my thoughts, I quickly made a plan. Behind my back I held up 4 fingers and then flicked them to my wrist. Nudge looked up and mentally nodded.

"Okay, Colin. I choose my mom." He cackled.

"You can say goodbye to your flock then." As he reached for the detonator, I grabbed the bomb and went to throw it out the door. He looked up, seeing me move and went to stab Mom. The shiny metal aimed for her heart and it went zooming into Nudge's hand. I chucked the bomb out the window and watched as it exploded in the sky.

Nudge cut open the rope that held her hands and started untying the others. I turned to look at the demon who tried to kill my mom and saw her grab his arm from behind her and flip him over her shoulder.

_Go mom!_

As he landed on the ground, he pressed a button that came from his arm. It hit me. EXP 345275 was his experiment number. I was going to kill him. Suddenly, a large buzzing noise started to get louder and closer to our house.

"EVERYONE OUTSIDE, NOW!" Max shouted. We ran outside and were confronted with flyboys.

_Will someone please radio for help?  
Cuz I think I'm allergic to myself  
And they think they can throw us all away  
We gotta stop it before it's all too late_

All hell broke loose. Mom was holding off her own, but heading inside, seeing as she couldn't fight against machines the way mutants could. Max was fighting three at once, kicking one and punching another, then swinging the third into several. Stretchy Eraser skin was everywhere and sparking metal was strewn about the yard. Iggy was more angry than I had ever seen him.

**

* * *

**

IGGY

I am so SICK of these people coming and ruining our lives! I'm just sick of it!

_There's got to be a better way  
They dissect everything we say  
To try to make us feel this way_

I know what you're thinking; the blind kid fighting? Like **that** could happen. But actually, I was fighting for my life, and I was used to it. And not to toot my own horn -but honk HONK!- I was pretty damn good at it.

_And you can take the one thing I have left  
I'd give it all away for so much less  
Can even take the heart inside my chest  
Woah-woah.  
And you can take the one thing I have left  
Beat me to the ground and take my breath  
But you can't take who I am  
woah-woah._

This was our life. I was going to have to suck it up and face it because this is how we were born. And until we're dead, I intend on making the best out of it. I don't need these stupid machines trying to ruin me! I kicked one that I heard coming and it clinked against another metal body.

"How many left?" I shouted.

"About 20 maybe!" Max hollered back. "Colin's getting away though!" I made my way through the mess of metal and fought a few flyboys that got in my way. I carefully listened for the traitorous kid and picked up his breathing with my sensitive hearing.

_And I swear we were born to let you down  
We scream but never make a sound  
We point but don't know which direction  
We are America right now._

I ran after him and noticed we were getting farther into the woods. Running from the blind kid, yea, you're a tough guy!

_There's got to be a better way  
They dissect everything we say  
To try to make us feel this way_

I finally caught up to the little skunk bag and tripped him, hearing the satisfying crunch of him falling against fallen branches. He grabbed on to my legs and I fell down, onto the same level as that horrifying freak.

_And you can take the one thing I have left  
I'd give it all away for so much less  
Can even take the heart inside my chest  
Woah-woah.  
And you can take the one thing I have left  
Beat me to the ground and take my breath  
But you can't take who I am  
woah-woah._

I kicked the kid onto his stomach and swung my foot into the side of his head, teasing the pain. I picked him up by his shirt and slammed him into a tree. I took no mercy in getting right in his face.

_How can I be the same?  
How can I say the blame?  
How come I am so tired of all these charades?  
How can I be the one?  
How can I hold the gun?  
How can I see if everyone else is to blame?_

Everyone was to blame! How could I see? I can't!

_hey! hey!  
Don't want to be the  
hey! hey!  
Don't want to see the  
hey! hey!_

"You're not worth it, you pathetic waste." I started walking away.

_Cuz we point the finger  
Think everyone else is to blame_

I heard him come up from behind me and I whirled around.

_Everyone else is to blame!_

I punched his face as hard as I could with a bang and walked away listening to the stupid hiss of his electronical head.

**

* * *

**

How was it? I actually really like this chapter, I'm not sure why. And the end was great. So, yes, Colin was a robot experiment, kind of like how I imagine Dylan secretly is. If you listen to the song while you read this, then you hear them sing 'Everyone else is to blame!" And right when the music ends is when Iggy would punch out Colin for good. It would be extremely epic if it happened in real life.  
Feedback would make me happy!  
Zach: MMMPPPHH!  
Abby: And again, Zach wants scissors. Ignore him! -smiles- Review, please!

Love and Poptarts,  
Abby


	14. We Fall Down, We Get Up

**Hey, guys! I'm back with my second update this weekend! Sure, it's a different story, but don't you think every story needs some love? I do. Well, I'm not gonna waste your time right now, because the story's coming to an end! I think I've lost my touch with songfics... but I can't just end this one. So here we go, guys!**

**

* * *

MAX**

I looked around at the mess surrounding me. Scrap metal covered the yard, sparks flying everywhere from frayed wires coming out of their bloody, robotic heads. It still amazed me how these things could be part robot and still totally... human... Wait, I take that back. Not many people can wrap their heads around a part human, part bird girl, so... yea, expect anything and everything. My flock was panting, scrapes covering them, but nothing looked too brutal.

"Flock," I called out to them, "Nothing too broken?" I watched as they all carefully inspected themselves, shaking their heads after they were done. I sighed in relief and scanned the scene again. Panic arose in the pit of my stomach.

"Where's mom?" You could see how nervous they all became when I asked this question, so I ran inside, shouting for my mom.

"Mom? Mom! Mom, where are you?" The panicked feeling was growing increasingly worse as I said in a hushed whisper, "Mom... mom, where _are_ you?"

Suddenly, the closet door flew open. My mom stood in front of me with a giant pot in her hand, ready to strike. She screamed, causing a shout from me. Upon seeing my shocked face, she dropped the weapon she held shakily in her hand and started laughing loudly. I moved over to stand with my mother and she held me, just laughing, happy that we were all okay.

Everyone gathered in to see what we were laughing about, and seeing the pot on the floor, they joined in, stepping over into the hug. Finally, we calmed our laughter. I felt so amazing and light weight and... _free_.

_Do you remember when life was an ember waiting to burst into flames?  
Are you so tired and so uninspired, slowly drifting to the end?_

I went around kissing my flock's foreheads and giving them warm and welcome hugs.

_Don't let your heart keep breaking.  
Move on. Please don't look back._

"Come on, guys, wanna go on a walk?" My mom asked. We scoffed at our bloody and ripped attire, the scrapes across our faces and nodded, not really caring about our abnormal appearances.

_We fall down.  
We get up.  
We try to hold our head up when life pulls us apart.  
We fight and we bleed but all we ever need is  
something to hope for, something to hope for._

We walked down our street and towards the town park, bruised and smiling. Fang's arm was around my waist, and mine around his. Ella and Iggy were holding hands and Gazzy and Nudge were having a poking war. Angel was walking next to my mom with Total in her arms. We were family, we were together. And most importantly, we were alive.

_Whatever we can see, whoever we should be is well within our reach.  
Though nothing is certain we pull back the curtain longing for purpose there._

"I'll race you to the swings!" Nudge yelled to Gazzy, getting a head start. I laughed at their simple joy. It was all I could do not to run after them and swing with them. Instead, I kept walking with Fang until we reached the swings walking.

_Don't let your heart keep breaking.  
Move on. Please don't look back._

"Come on, Max. Sit. I'll push you," Fang said, gesturing toward the last swing on the swingset. I giggled like a school girl and mentally slapped my forehead for it.

I pranced-yes, _pranced_, towards the swings and jumped into the seat. I felt light and gentle hands push me until I was in the air.

_We fall down.  
We get up. We try to hold our head up when life pulls us apart.  
We fight and we bleed but all we ever need is  
something to hope for, something to hope for._

Taking a deep breath in, I swallowed up the fresh air, grinning.

"Higher, Fang, higher!" I shouted. And then I had a brilliant idea. I was pushed even higher into the sky and suddenly, I jumped.

_We bend, we may break, but we keep it together.  
We give and we take but we keep trying._

I was airborne for a while and I heard my mom gasp when suddenly I extended my wings last minute. I didn't care who saw me, I was free, I was happy... I was _flying_. There were a few excited shouts and then Fang and Nudge were up next to me.

"Hi Max! This just looked SOOO fun, just _had_ to come up here!" She suddenly stopped short and then saw Fang next to me. "Uh... well.. I'll leave you two to it then.." She awkwardly laughed and then landed below us, tapping Gazzy and yelling, "TAG, YOU'RE IT!"

"Hey, there, Fang," I said, kind of just hovering there in the air. He smiled at me but didn't say anything.

_We fall down.  
We get up.  
We try to hold our head up when life pulls us apart.  
We fight and we bleed but all we ever need is  
something to hope for, something to hope for_

Fang seemed to be getting closer to me and I felt slightly claustrophobic, but the look in his eyes calmed my nerves.

I realized something then. He didn't _have_ to say anything. Anything he wanted to say was all in his eyes. Every emotion, every word; it was all there. And when he leaned in towards me, I didn't have to worry about what the Flock would say, I didn't have to be embarrassed that my mom was watching us. I just let it happen, because I knew it was right... I knew he loved me.

He kissed me with more passion than I had ever felt, and I had been passionate about many things. His smooth, slightly chapped lips pressed against mine and I had to remember to flap, otherwise I would have been a Max Pancake on the pavement beneath us. This is where I wanted to be. I pulled away and stared into his eyes, my forehead resting against his.

_Something to hope for_

"We should probably go back down there before things get awkward with them," Fang teased, and I shoved him lightly, before heading back down.

"Come on, kids, we should head back for dinner. Pizza sound good?" There were excited cheers and we all headed back, hand in hand, to our home.

_Something to hope for_.

**

* * *

Do you like it? The story's almost over, guys!**

**Zach: -sad face-  
Abby: Aw, no pouting. There are my other stories!  
Zach: -over exaggerated happy face-  
Abby: You're slowly earning yourself a slap...  
Zach: -scared, offended look-  
Abby: -slaps Zach- Stop it, you!  
Zach: -slouches and glares-  
Abby: Okay, guys! Review, please! :D**

**Love and Emotions,  
Abby  
**


	15. This is the Last Song

**Okay, guys, this is it! The VERY LAST CHAPTER. Oh my goodness, it seems like just yesterday I started this... Actually just kidding, it's been quite a long time and I know that. I really do need to find time to keep writing everything. But here it is, guys. Enjoy, please! I love you all!**

* * *

**FANG**

Have us bird kids ever mentioned how much we absolutely _love_ pizza?

Nudge is all for the white pizza with broccoli while Gazzy likes to load on the meat; we're talking sausage, pepperoni, meatballs, bacon, and ham... It's actually kind of disgusting. Max is simple, with half bacon and onion, half margherita pie, and Iggy's favorite is a frozen peanut butter pizza... don't ask. Angel loves Hawaiian pizza beecause 'the pineapples are just _so_ sweet like Total!'

Me, well, I'm kind of just an extra-cheese kind of guy. Yea, boring, I've been told.

Mom got each of us two pizzas and tried a bit of everyone's 'cause she's just that awesome. I was lost in a train of thought when all of a sudden I felt something meaty stick to my forehead. The whole kitchen went quiet with muffled laughter as the blood red pepperoni slid down my face. It fell into the palm of my hand and I raised it up in a slight anger and brought my meat-filled fist backward behind my head.

In a silent countdown I went to throw the pepperoni back at the laughter when my fist was caught in a tinier hand. I looked up and saw a smirking Max standing above me holding in a giggle.

She leaned down towards my ear and whispered, "Now, that's not something a good Papa Bear does," then giggled and walked away. I smiled, happy for the first time in... in forever. It was a good feeling.

"_You can throw away your expectations now, and all the things you wouldn't say outloud, there's nothing left to pick apart now, the cards are all down. And now you know the sound of my heart when it hits the paper. There's no more mystery here; this is the last song_."

Iggy smiled from across the table in my direction. "_I remember when we first got in this mess, we'd fly all night and talk about the world. I remember when we used to now and then sit and wonder where it all would go_."

Little Angel, who, I noticed for the first time, was not so little anymore, climbed on my lap and grabbed my hand, smiling up at me through clear blue eyes. "_This is the last song, so everybody sing along, this is the last song_."

"Come on, guys, bed time," Max said, eyes on mine. There were a few cries of defiance but they all got up nonetheless. She picked Angel up in her arms as her little hands rubbed her sleepy eyelids and started off to carry her to her room.

"_And you can throw away your expectations now and all the things you wouldn't say outloud. There's nothing left to pick apart now, the cards are all down. And now you know the sound of my heart when it hits the paper. There's no more mystery here; this is the last song._"

I leaned against the doorframe watching Max as she tenderly put Angel in her bed. In a swift, beautifully graceful motion, she had pulled the blankets up to Angel's shoulders and bent down to her forehead to kiss her. Angel's eyes shot open and she threw her arms around Max, her hero.

"I love you, Max. I love you so much. You too, Fang." I winked at Angel and went invisible when Max had turned around. She laughed and re-tucked Angel into the bed.

"Goodnight, sweetie. I love you too." She walked towards the door and shoved my invisible form into the door frame, laughing as I reappeared. "_I remember when we first got in this mess we'd camp out in the woods and keep watch all night long. I remember when we'd fly across the sky, turn the radio on, we were off to see the world. Wake up at ten to do it all again 'til the sun goes down, 'cause this is all we know._"

Max and I walked to our room, (yes, you heard me; _**our**_ room), and shut the door. She hopped onto the bed and motioned for me to follow suit. She crawled into my arms and I kissed her forehead gently.

"_This is the last song, so everybody sing along, this is the last song. This is the last song, so everybody sing along, this is the last song._" Max leaned up to kiss me under my chin and giggled to herself. "_I remember when we first got in this mess we'd fly all night and talk about the world. I remember when we used to now and then just sit and wonder where it all would go._"

And then I knew. I knew that this was the place I wanted to stay for the rest of my life. We were all happy here and we had someone who cared; not to mention each other. And that was the main thing. We had each other, just like we always would.

"_This is the last song, so everybody sing along, this is the last song._"

_This is the last song._

* * *

**Hi guys! I hope you liked that! The Last Song by Thousand Foot Krutch for the last song in the last chapter. I think it suits it. But what do you think? You like? You hate? You LOVE? Okay, I doubt that last one, but you never know! So I just wanted to mention that I changed up the words just a little bit so that they fit the Flock a little bit better, but I think it worked out nicely. So thank you, all of you who have been here the whole time, this being one of my first stories. I love you **_**all**_** and am so blessed to have you as lovely readers. So thank you, thank you, **_**thank you**_**. Check out my other stories, like **_**50 Ways to Annoy Iggy: THE STORY **_**and **_**Her Bucket List**_**. Thank you all again!**

**Love and More Love,**

**Abby**

**P.S. I feel like I might start crying. Like a mother watching her kid go off to college... Except I can't just see this on holidays... Oh well. Love you all!**


End file.
